Dale Horvath (Serial TV)
Dale Horvath - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Ocalały z apokalipsy, emeryt, od śmierci żony podróżował po kraju swoim kamperem. W Atlancie, po wybuchu epidemii, ratuje życie Andrei i Amy, a następnie razem z nimi przyłącza się do obozu ocalałych założonego pod miastem. Wygląd Charakter Jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił zachować kręgosłup moralny i to dzięki niemu grupa pozostawała wciąż ludźmi. Był bardzo uczynny, oceniał ludzi po charakterze i ich czynach. Odejście jego żony Irmy, wywołało u Dale’a głęboką depresję. Po wybuchu apokalipsy, pośród tego piekła na ziemi odnalazł on dwójkę dziewczyn, siostry Andreę oraz Amy, które sprawnie wywróciły jego życie do góry nogami. Od tego momentu ponownie znalazł on powód, dla którego warto walczyć, a który to skrzętnie zapełnił pustkę, jaka pozostała po Irmie. Dodatkowo po połączeniu się z pozostałymi ocalonymi stał się on nie tylko punktem scalającym tę dwudziestkę obcych sobie ludzi dzięki jego samowystarczalności, ale również źródłem prawdziwego człowieczeństwa oraz poczucia wspólnoty, które w tym czasie były jedynymi trwałymi wartościami. Życiowe doświadczenie Dale’a znacznie wpłynęło na jego rolę w tej małej społeczności. Stał się on po prostu filarem oraz „moralnym kompasem”. Dzięki swojej mądrości, rozwadze, empatii oraz zrozumieniu ma on niezwykle silny wpływ na postępowanie pozostałych. Odznacza się wielką siłą przebicia, co w połączeniu z jego lekką apodyktycznością oraz wiarą we własną nieomylność pozwoliło na szybkie dostrzeganie zmian prowadzących do powolnego rozpadu społeczności. Dzięki temu był on w stanie przeciwdziałać tym procesom podtrzymując w ludziach poczucie wzajemnych zależności. Ich przeżycie stało się jego celem nadrzędnym i choć Andrea wraz z Amy były centralnym punktem skupiającym jego uwagę, to zawsze starał się działać w charakterze ogólnogrupowym. Osobowość Dale uosabiająca i podtrzymująca reguły starego świata była bodźcem popychającym ludzi do działania. Przed apokalipsą Dale we wczesnych latach związał się Irmą, jego przyszłą długoletnią partnerką. To na pozór szczęśliwe małżeństwo już na starcie musiało borykać się ze sporą tragedią, jaką było poronienie ich pierwszego dziecka. Później, mając świadomość bólu z jakim wiązało się staranie o kolejnego potomka, zadecydowali, iż na tym etapie skończą próby i znaczą cieszyć się czasem który im pozostał. Kilkanaście lat później u żony Dale’a wykryto raka, którego nie mogła zwalczyć. Kobieta pogodziła się z nieubłaganie nachodzącym końcem, starając się spędzić ostatnie chwile na tyle szczęśliwie, na ile mogła. By choć w minimalnym stopniu odciążyć Irmę od tragedii, którą obarczyła ją choroba, Horvath zaplanował wspólną wycieczkę po USA. Niestety, nigdy jej nie zrealizowali gdyż Irma zmarła parę miesięcy wcześniej. Pełen rozgoryczenia, żalu oraz złości samotnie wyjechał on w trasę pragnąc zapomnieć o koszmarach minionych lat. Pierwszym dniom tej wyprawy towarzyszyła trawiąca już od środka Stany Zjednoczone epidemia zombie sukcesywnie doprowadzająca do upadku cywilizacji. Zatrzymując się w Atlancie, znalazł się on w samym centrum chaosu. Odnalazł on tam dwójkę dziewczyn, siostry Andreę oraz Amy, które przywróciły mu nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Krótko po tym dołączył on do grupy ludzi, którzy rozbili obóz pod mistem. Po apokalipsie *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' Śmierć W odcinku "Judge, Jury, Executioner" podczas warty wieczorem dostrzega coś dziwnego przy lesie. Kiedy podchodzi dostrzega martwą krowę. Nagle atakuje go szwendacz. Powala go na ziemię i rozpruwa Dale'owi brzuch. On zaczyna krzyczeć i zbiera się reszta grupy. Zabijają szwendacza, a Daryl strzela Dale'owi w głowę by oszczędzić mu cierpień i uniknąć jego reinkarnacji. Warto także wspomnieć, iż zombie który zabija Dale'a to ten sam zombie którego, przez głupotę uwolnił Carl (w następnych odcinkach mówi o tym Rickowi, ma wyrzuty sumienia). Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Dale'a: *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje *''informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję'' Ciekawostki *Kamper Dale'a to stary 1977 Winnebago Chieftain. Zobacz też en:Dale Horvath (TV Series) de:Dale Horvath es:Dale Horvath ru:Дейл Хорват fr:Dale Horvath (Série TV) pt-br:Dale Horvath ja:デール・ホーヴァス Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead